In The Rain
by meseta
Summary: It wouldn't be an ordinary rainstorm for Tokiya or Fuuko.... Tofuu. CAUTION: Death scenes.


In The Rain

Written by Nistha Shrestha

_Disclaimer: Flame of Recca belongs to those that own it. And unfortunately, I'm not one of them. This story is written purely for pleasure, and I do not intend to use it to make profit._

_WARNING: This story contains scenes that are not suitable for young children. _

Important Note:          Yes, Fuuko's eyes may be dark blue, but I wanted them to be green. That's because it ties in better.

And another thing. Every time there's a big divider there, it's a POV change. In some places it changes to simple narration without any POV.

"Bye guys! See you all tomorrow!" Fuuko waved goodbye to the rest of the gang – Yanagi, Recca, Domon – and started heading home at the end of a tiring day. Whistling a popular tune softly, she strode along the path jauntily, her backpack swinging, her hips swaying. The wind teased her locks of violet hair, played with them, and tangled them still further than what they already were. Her dark green eyes twinkled like gems as she remembered a joke, her lips curved into a smile.

 A drop of water fell on her pert nose, and she immediately looked up. Dark, ominous clouds hung above her, threatening to let hell loose. _Do I have my umbrella_? Fuuko fumbled in her schoolbag, and was chagrined to discover that she didn't have an umbrella.

_OK. So what do I do?_

After careful consideration, and a quick look behind, Fuuko decided to run home. She had seen the clouds breaking a few yards behind her, and rain smashing down. Sprinting gallantly, she tried to outrun the clouds, but they got closer and closer, and she got all the wearier. Ultimately, she found herself in the middle of a huge rainstorm, getting pelted mercilessly by stinging streaks of rainwater. It got suddenly darker as the clouds enveloped the sky, swallowing up the blueness, refusing to light any entry. Drenched to the bone, Fuuko looked around desperately, and made out the outline of a familiar building. Its clean, simple lines beckoned her.

_That's Mi-chan's house!_ Fuuko hurried towards it, hoping that 'freezeboy' Mikagami would let her take shelter in his house. _I'll be there only a while… until the storm ends. He won't refuse in a situation like this, would he? Please God, let Mi-chan have at least enough heart to let me stay!_ In no time, she was at the front door. She rung the doorbell tentatively, and a gruff voice answered.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Fuuko! Open the door!" she called out urgently, "It's raining cats and dogs out here." 

"Humph!"

The door swung open, revealing a clearly irritated Tokiya. His long silvery hair was untied, and cascaded down his shoulders. His cold blue eyes were glaring at her, the intruder.

"Umm… may I come in?"

A pause. Fuuko looked expectantly at Tokiya, who looked back with a stern glint in his eyes.

"Why are you here?"

Fuuko was miffed. _How rude!_ A sharp retort sprang to her lips, and then she suddenly remembered that she wasn't in the position to argue with Tokiya. She sighed. "It's raining, I don't have an umbrella, and my house is too far away."

_____________________________________________________________________

He flicked his gaze over her drenched body. She looked absolutely … ravishing. Her clothes clung to her translucently, and barely hid anything of her shivering body. He longed to take her in, love her… but his life was supposed to be a sad, lonely one. His was a life lived for revenge of a murder, not a life meant for love. He couldn't afford to let her in. She would drive him crazy.

"Wait a moment then." Tokiya went inside, and returned, holding a black umbrella in his hands. "Here, use this."

_________________________________________________________________________

She stared at the umbrella in disbelief. He expected her to brave the thunderstorm with a flimsy umbrella? _That stone-hearted B------!_ Eyes blazing, she threw him a look of pure hatred. "Thanks for your concern," she spat out in a voice laced with sarcasm. Opened umbrella clenched tightly, she turned on her heel and started walking away. 

___________________________________________________________________

Mikagami stood there, looking at Fuuko's retreating figure. He watched as the rain pelted her from all directions. He watched as the gale fought with her to gain possession of the flimsy umbrella, and won. He watched as she cursed loudly, and he watched her eyes as they locked with his when she threw him a disdainful glance. He watched the water stream over her flawless skin, through her matted locks of violet, over her full, pink lips, her slender neck, collect at the little hollow on her throat, and run down like a broken string of transparent, glittery beads into hidden recesses.

 He watched as his view of her became bigger and bigger, but she wasn't coming any closer – he was moving towards her. He was standing in front of her now, looking down at her, not with his usual icy gaze, but with a hunger; a craving for something that has seemed to be missing for so long.

"Fuuko." It was a whisper, a hoarse remnant of his voice. It was all he could muster. He took her clammy hands in his, and leaned forward, tensely.

___________________________________________________________________

_What is he doing?_ Her heart was racing uncontrollably. His eyes held her, imprisoned her. The hypnotic gaze had her rooted to the spot. As he leaned forward, she closed her eyes; her eyelashes lay moist and dewy upon her cheeks. She licked her lips, waiting….

_What am **I doing?**_

___________________________________________________________________

Tokiya too, closed his eyes, and leaned forward even more. But his lips met paltry air, and water merely whet the heat in them. He opened his eyes, only to see Fuuko turning away from him.

"Mi-chan… _Tokiya…. This, this isn't right…."_

His eyes grew wide.

_She…refuses me…_.

He had his pick of women. There were many that craved him. A mint; hard, cold, yet so intensely flavored. They all knew what awaited them – an icy, derisive gaze – but they hoped he'd thaw for one of them.

He'd chosen. But she didn't choose him. She would refuse him, so coolly. Did she care about him at all? Did she care that she'd melted his frozen interior? Did she? She hated him.

But why was she still standing there?

___________________________________________________________________

_But this **is** right…can't you feel it?_ A silent voice screamed in her head. Yes, she felt it. His hand felt warm, and comforting. As he drew closer, she felt the way their bodies molded together. And she stood still there, as the thunder split the sky, as it covered the screech of the brakes of the car fast approaching.

___________________________________________________________________

And the lightning brightened the sky, and illuminated the streets. It illuminated the blood mixing with the rain, and illuminated the thrown bodies of the two teenagers clutching each other tightly. And it illuminated the car nearby, smashed into a tree.

___________________________________________________________________

Tokiya's heart was racing as he composed himself. They had stepped out of the way at the last second, and missed being hit by an inch. But why was Fuuko looking so shocked? Why did she have blood on her fingers as she knelt over him? Why did the world seem so hazy? Why did his throat feel like it had been ripped apart? Why did she pull out a shard of gleaming ruby glass from there?

And why did the rain dripping from her wet face, the drops that fell on his lips, why did they feel so salty?

___________________________________________________________________

_It's my fault, isn't it?_

_I waited too long._

___________________________________________________________________

For the second time, the thunder drowned out the sound of the car restarting. The rain washed out the face of the man behind the wheel, terrified of being convicted for killing someone. And the darkness shrouded the darkness in that man's eyes, as he got rid of the only witness.

And the lighting flashed, the thunder crashed. On the blood on the streets. On the purple locks that gleamed on the girl whose crushed body held that of a boy whose silver hair spread around him and mingled with hers. Whose ice cold eyes stared lifelessly into dull, jaded jade….

The End 

Author's Notes/Babblings: So there goes my first attempt at writing a FoR fic. 

Many thanks to G-Cleft, who was my beta-reader, and who so wonderfully pointed out the flaws and 'unflaws' in this fic.  Edited properly, with no dangling modifiers (I didn't have one! I had a tense mistake there and it seemed like one. ) 

And my lovely lovely fellow fanfic readers now have to suffer mine! BWAHAHAHA! *Ahem*****

This also happens to be the first angst I've done…and it was pretty hard handling those delicate emotions that plague adolescents. 

C&C greatly appreciated.


End file.
